


don't be so tense, sugar

by haywoodyablowme



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, anyway, handsome jack but before hes Handsome yfm, knows who he is, more than he already is, moxxi makes him a bitch, the person who this is for, this was a long time coming from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoodyablowme/pseuds/haywoodyablowme
Summary: handsome jack gets railed by his girlfriend, mad moxxi, and loves every second of it.





	don't be so tense, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> my first crack at a borderlands fic, and it's sexual, nice.

Moxxi and Jack but with pegging and a vibrator and cunning linguistics

There’s something Jack can’t quite shake that feels satisfying about being the bottom piece during sex. Normally, he would be the top- slamming his hips into Moxxi’s and holding her down while he cums inside of her, hell, even fucking her throat every now and then; all because of her beautiful little moans and that nice flush her cheeks and chest went as he bit her neck and thrusts up into her was so beautiful to him.  
  
But being under her- is kind of hot.

She’s dressed- that overcoat with the too high slits and her tights, the hat- even her makeup is in tact- save for the lipstick. And Jack is vulnerable. His button down ripped open and lipstick dotting his neck and chest, and his hard cock standing unrestrained as his pants and boxers linger around his ankles. He’s exposed and she isn’t and he kind of likes the idea of it.

The one thing Jack doesn’t see is the thing Moxxi is holding behind her back- and he’s curious. Part of him wants it to be a gag.

“Get ready, sugar, I’ve got a treat for you.” Moxxi hums, showing him the thing behind her back. A light pink dick- slightly bigger than his in length and circumference- and attached to a- harness? Jack cocks his head and Moxxi laughs at his confusion.  
  
“Mox- I don’t get it I don’t think I can wear that.” Jack says rather sincerely.

“You aren’t gonna wear it, honey.” She says, stepping into the harness and pushing her skirt to the side. And Jacks cock jerks up as pre-cum dribbles down the head. Again, Moxxi laughs. “Didn’t think you’d be such a bottom, babe,” she giggles. Jack’s face goes a dark red. 

“Look I—“ he starts.  
  
“I’m not making fun of you,” Moxxi hums, spreading Jack’s legs with a knee. “I think it’s hot-“ she purrs. “How you’re all hot and bothered and-“ she’s crawling on top of him, “you know what I’m gonna do with this, don’t you?” One of her hands brushes past his cock and teases his ass. He shivers.

Jack swallows hard and looks up at his girlfriend, her breasts barely pressing into his chest and their cocks nestling against each other. He shyly moves his hands to the small of Moxxi’s back and she kisses his cheek.

“Don’t you want this inside you,” she hums, caressing his face. “All the way in?” She purrs, shivers rolling down his spine. He nods.

“Do me a favor first, won’t you, sugar?” She asks innocently enough.

“Anything,” Jack breathes with his eyes half closed.  
  
Moxxi sits on his hips and pushes her hair back out of her face. “Anything?” She asks with a sideways grin.  
  
“Please-“ Jack whines.

Moxxi crawls up until her cock is above Jack’s face. He moves eagerly to lick at it, but Moxxi’s too far away. He’s about to make another needy sound again- but he stops himself as Moxxi lowers her hips to just about his mouth and Jack processes how wet she is- the juices dripping down Moxxi’s thighs and coating her labia. Jack licks his lips and his task is clear. As they make contact, he goes to work, pressing his nose to her clit and licking her up and down- drawing her name with his tongue and holding her hips down so he can get more and more and-

Moxxi giggles as he eagerly sucks her clit and works his face around to be as bombastic as possible- and it somewhat works. Moxxi’s hands find a place in Jack’s hair as she bites her lips, moaning and grinding her hips down onto his face- sure it might be hurting him but he’s too excited to notice or more llikely- care.

Moxxi has never been a woman who holds back. She’s tactful but never holds a punch. So it’s only logical that she’d moan louder and louder as she gets closer and closer to tipping over her edge, that warmth between her legs growing exponentially and- and then Jack stops. Old habits die hard and Moxxi growls as she pulls on Jack’s hair with a reckless abandon. She pries his hands off of her hips and pins them above his head.

“Why’d you stop sugar?” She pants with gritted teeth. “I was right there!” She hisses pulling away from him and shimmying down him to come face to face with her boyfriend. “Better have a good reason.” She’s not angry- but she is pissed. The denial is one cheeky act of defiance she simply won’t stand for.

Jack grin sheepishly and does what he can to shrug.  
  
“Thought it’d add a little something-“  
  
“It’s not your place to think.” Moxxi says in a low voice. Jack can feel the blood rush to both of his heads. “Now- we would try this again- but I wanna show you how boys like you get treated by girls like me.” She lets go of his hands but they stay up over his head. Jack swallows something big and stares wide eyed at her as Moxxi looks for the cherry flavored bottle of lube she’s got stashed in his bedroom.

She comes back to him, her gloves off, stroking her cock with a lube covered hand and a dark look in her eye. In her other hand- are two vibrators. One that penetrates and one meant to go around a dick- the kind shaped like a condom with a bullet vibrator at the base and near the tip.

Well, fuck.

Wordlessly, Moxxi slips the condom shaped item over Jack’s dick- thankfully, it’s off. Next, she turns the other one on and slides it inside herself and Jack can’t help but stare imagining he’s that toy that made her quiver. It’s pathetic- but he’s in love.

Next, Moxxi takes her lubed hand and presses one finger against his asshole, he whines as she penetrates him and he flexes his stomach. She gets her whole finger in and he tries to relax- but then the next finger goes in. And he almost yelps.

“Aw you’re so tense sugar-“ Moxxi coos. “Relax for me,” she says with her velvet voice, her other hand on Jack’s stomach. “It’s all gonna be alright, honey-bunny.” She presses her hips to one of his thighs and slowly starts to finger him. It’s comforting- even though he’s not panicking (yet) it sort of helps. Not to mention the slow moving pleasure of her slender fingers curling inside of him. He lets out small little sounds of pleasure and Moxxi feels a pang of affection in her chest. Jacks eyes close and he spreads his legs as he relaxes, and earning praise from Moxxi.

It’s a few more minutes of her lazily fingering him before she takes her fingers out of him- and he gasps as if he’s been scandalized. Moxxi chuckles and lines herself up with him.

“Quit being a baby, honey.” She mutters, looking down to make sure everything’s going smoothly. “Or don’t- I didn’t think you’d be a baby boy.” She giggles as Jack flushes a deeper red- the color spreading to his neck. “Maybe you’re momma’s baby boy-“ she teases, pressing the head of her pale pink cock against his ass. Without much prompting- she pushes the head in and Jack gasps loud and desperate and Moxxi smiles like the Cheshire Cat.   
  
“Yeah?” She asks, clicking the on button for his vibrator. “Got somethin’ to say to me?” She asks, leaning down closer to him and pushing deeper into him. “Can’t hear ya hon,” She teases and he groans, legs hooked around her hips and his hands still above his head and gripping the sheets oh so tight.

She waits a moment, adjusting the toy on him and playing with the one inside of herself, letting a few scant moans slip out. Then she gets to work. She pulls out slowly leaving the head of her cock inside of him- and then she pushes back in. She repeats the pattern, picking up her pace until she’s got a steady rhythm.

Jack’s back arches, he moans out and his grip on his sheets tightens, his mouth hung open and cheeks flushed, eyes screwed shut; it’s a beautiful sight- but needs a little something more, Moxxi thinks. She thinks it over for a few strokes and curls her fingers around his throat. Her hands are dainty- but dexterous, skilled. She squeezes the sides of his throat as she pulls out and slams back into him, picking up her pace and moaning at the same time as him once or twice.

Jack can feel himself at the edge of a climax- but he doesn’t say anything, makes rasping grunts and groaning in absence of the words he can physically make. But the jerking of his hips- the way he grinds on Moxxi as she thrusts into him betrays his state. He’s almost there and then- the vibrator shuts off. His eyes snap open and he looks like as betrayed as he does turned on.

“Mox!” He rasps.

“Say my name, Jackie-“ She purrs.

“Why’d you-“ He tries to say.

Moxxi moans louder than he can speak- pushing all the way inside him and her hand shivering around his throat- the other grasping her breast; and for a moment the hurt in Jacks chest subsides and the lust and love in his heart melt into one. Without warning- he’s cumming. White stripes decorate his stomach and his breath is stuck in his chest as he gasps and looks up at her and over himself.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, resting a hand on his forehead.


End file.
